1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication of devices having accurately formed designed features.
2. Discussion of the Background
Graphene is a flat monolayer of carbon atoms tightly packed into a two-dimensional honeycomb lattice that resembles chicken wire. It is the building block for graphite material. Graphene has attracted great attention for electronic applications due to its extremely high mobility (e.g., over 200,000 cm2/V·s) and some unique properties (e.g., bandgap modulation by structures). However, the fabrication methods for graphene devices are still quite rudimentary. Current methods lack good control of device dimensions and structures.
Graphene has some unique material properties that make it very attractive for electronic applications. Its mobility has been demonstrated to be above 200,000 cm2/V·s. Unlike the high mobility in some un-doped bulk semiconductors, graphene mobility remains high even at high carrier concentration. Carrier transport in graphene can be ballistic on a micrometer scale at room temperature. Similar to carbon nanotubes, graphene has ambipolar electric field effect, i.e., it can be electrically doped to become n-type or p-type depending on the gate voltage. The bandgap of semiconducting graphene can be modulated by its structure, e.g., the width of a graphene stripe. Graphene also has superior thermal conductivity that can enable some on-chip thermal management functions. As a natural two-dimensional system with planar form, graphene is easier to pattern than carbon nanotubes. Also, graphene can be potentially made with very low cost.
The first few-layer graphene was prepared by mechanical exfoliation of highly-oriented graphite. (See, e.g., K. S. Novoselov, et al, “Electric Field Effect in Atomically Thin Carbon Films”, Science 306, 666 (2004).) Even a graphene monolayer can be prepared with this method; however, such a method is unsuitable for production. Another method of growing graphene is the thermal decomposition of SiC where Si atoms are removed and C atoms left behind form graphene-like structures in the surface layers. (See, e.g., C. Berger, et al., “Ultrathin Epitaxial Graphite: 2D Electron Gas Properties and a Route toward Graphene-based Nanoelectronics”, J. Phys. Chem. B 108, 19912 (2004).) A drawback of this method is the high temperature (˜1400° C.) in this process. More methods are being developed including chemical synthesis. (See, e.g., S. Gilje, et al., “A Chemical Route to Graphene for Device Applications”, Nano Lett. 7, 3394 (2007).) It is expected that some low-temperature material preparation methods suitable for production will be developed for graphene.
While graphene has attracted great attention for electronic applications, graphene has to be made extremely small (e.g., 10 nm or smaller) to exhibit some unique physical properties, and thus small resolution size for graphene features can be important for certain applications thereof. Such feature sizes can be smaller than current photolithography resolution. While E-beam lithography can achieve small sizes, achieving a size small enough for graphene device features can be challenging, and, in addition, E-beam lithography is not typically suitable for production as it is expensive and has low throughput.
Thus, the need exists to develop a process for forming devices with smaller feature sizes.